To evaluate safety and efficacy of multiple doses of sb 209763 in prevention of severe RSV infection in infants and young children with underlying diseases which predispose them to serious RSV infection. To evaluate the safety of multiple doses of sb 209763 and evaluate whether antibodies to the drug are formed in infants and young children given multiple IM doses.